kamenriderwfandomcom-20200215-history
W Chapter
is the second installment of ''Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls!, featuring the debut of the Kamen Rider W Ghost Eyecon and Specter's W Damashii form. Plot At Takeru's place, Freya tries to convince Takeru and others that she's on their side, but they remain skeptical, still wary about Freya's unknown origin and her true intentions. Eventually Takeru persuades them that they should trust Freya for now, pointing that without Freya's help, he wouldn't be able to get Drive's Eyecon and defeat Heart Roidmude. Meanwhile, Frey summons Terror Dopant while voicing to himself the question of what Freya will do. The next day, Makoto and Onari are patrolling the city when suddenly Terror Dopant appears and attacks them. Makoto then transforms into Specter and fight Terror Dopant, until Terror Dopant unleashes his Terror Field, amplifying Specter's fear. But, Specter was able to break free from the fear, proclaiming that whoever makes the city that Kanon loves cry, he wouldn't forgive them. Suddenly a Joker Memory flies toward Specter, and Specter changes into W Damashii and finishes off Terror Dopant. Before he dies though, Terror Dopant claims that "Everything will return to its origin soon", much to Specter's confusion, while Frey smiles at them from a distance. At the end, Xibalba is seen on the harbor. Characters Kamen Riders Allies *Akari Tsukimura *Onari *Frey *Freya Villains Cast * : * : * : * : * / : * : * : m.c.A·T Guest cast * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Ghost: *Kamen Rider Specter: *Xibalba: ? *Terror Dopant: ? Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Specter, Double *'Damashii Used:' **Specter Damashii, W Damashii DVD release The complete Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls! was released to DVD on April 28, 2016, exclusively featuring the Last Chapter: 1 & Heisei. Notes *'Closing Screen Ghost Eyecon' **Ghost Eyecons ***Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Decade, Double, Drive *'Count at episode end ' **'Takeru's days of life remaining:' ? **'Heroes' Eyecons left:' 0 **'Legend Rider Eyecons left:' 4 **'Eyecons in Ghost's Possession:' 1 (Legendary Rider Eyecons) **'Eyecons in Specter's Possession:' 1 (Legendary Rider Eyecons) **'Eyecons in Necrom's Possession:' 2 (Heroic Eyecons) **'Eyecons in Frey's Possession:' 13 (Heroic Eyecons) **'Eyecons in Freya's Possession:' 10 (Legendary Rider Eyecons) **'Eyecons currently missing:' 4 (Legend Rider Eyecons) *This is the only episode where Takeru doesn't transform into Ghost. *Specter is the second Rider, after Ryugen, to use a finisher in a Legend Rider mode with the powers of Double. *When Specter transforms into W Damashii, he performs Double's signature pose and says "Now! Count up your crimes!", with Onari responding by saying it was "hard-boiled", a trait that Shotaro Hidari refers himself by. **As well as that, Specter's prior statement that those who would bring sorrow upon the city which Kanon loved would have to answer to him evokes Shotaro Hidari's vow to make anyone who makes the city of Futo cry pay for their crimes. External links *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kXnWqC6Sr1k Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls! - W Chapter] on TOEI Tokusatsu Youtube Official Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Crossovers Category:Web series episodes